powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Becoming a Warrior (PR:WP Episode)
Becoming a Warrior is the first episode of Power Rangers: Warrior Power. Story "Prados Verdes". A small but prosperous town built in the middle of the desert in Arizona, like an oasis. Looks like it's a pretty peaceful place, since the forces of evil hasn't attacked Earth since the Medieval age. Its people is peaceful with each other and with those who visit the town, but they are also prepared for an imminent threat of invasion from a legendary evil known by the villagers as "Luxos", who invaded Earth in the Medieval Age just to be defeated by the Zordonians, an advanced race from another world, who bowed to protect Earth as it was their home. A young lady arrives at Prados Verdes to take a rest for the summer. She has brown hair with blonde streaks, and wears a long white dress, big sunglasses, a blue wristband on her left arm, and a pair of sandals she bought last summer. A few villagers look at her and decide to talk to her. "Good day, ma'am!" One of the villagers say to her. "What up, yo?" She replies to the villager after taking off her sunglasses. Her amber eyes are looking seriously at the villager, who remains silent while looking at the girl with a bit of fear. The villager notices something on the lady's face: she has a little piercing on her right eyebrow. He wants to talk about it but decides not to. "What? Any problems?" The lady asks the villager, who thinks that the lady is a little bit rude. "N-nothing, ma'am!" The villager replies, and out of curiosity, asks "What's your name, anyways?" "Call me Alice." The lady tells the villager. "Aaand I'm out." She walks off to continue strolling around. The villager looks at Alice who walks away for a few seconds, and begins to notice a noise from the sky. A bright light begins to flash in the sky, and continues to flash brighter each time. Alice is noticing this too, and puts on her sunglasses to look at the sky. Alice is sure about what the noises are, what they represent, and the possible threat these noise pose to Prados Verdes. The flashes get brighter, the noise gets louder, until a white meteor-like object crashes in the ground, leaving a white shockwave that only shakes the whole place without destroying it. Alice covers her eyes with her left arms, to then discover that an white evil beast is in front of her. Alice then starts to face the malevolent one menacingly, wanting to start a fight. "Alright, what do you want?" Alice tells the beast. "I don't have all day!" "This is not your problem, little girl." The beast replies in a deep voice. "I'm going to take over this town and all its ridiculous inhabitants." "Mess with them, mess with me!" Alice threatens the villain, as she starts wanting to fight the evil menace on her own. "Get off my way, pest." The monster replies, not wanting anything with Alice. Alice cracks her knuckles while facing the beast furiously. "If that's what you want... fine." Alice threatens the enemy. But then Alice hears someone coming, so does the beast. "Stay there, Norlax!" A distorted voice is heard, as an individual in a white suit approaches both the evil beast and Alice, who turn to see the individual approach. "You!" The beast turns to face the stranger in white. "You want to foil my plans, right?" "There you are, Norlax." The stranger starts to confront Norlax. "Leave both this girl and this town alone, or pay the consequences." "Wait wait wait, who on Earth are you, man?" Alice asks the stranger. "I've come to defend you." The alien replies, then pulls a laser cannon from his back. "Let's finish this once and for all, Norlax." "So you're gonna foil my plans, Alpha?" Norlax replies. "No way!" "Foil your plans indeed." The man in white replies, then aims the cannon at Norlax. "For there is no time and place for darkness like this." "Shoot that cannon and you'll regret it the rest of your life!" The beast threatens Alpha. "Let's see." Alpha replies, then fires the cannon, hurting Norlax, who falls to the ground. "Argh!" Norlax grunts, then threatens Alpha and Alice. "You... you won't be lucky next time. I'm not lying." Then a beam of light takes Norlax away, much to the surprise of Alice, who watched the entire scene before her eyes. "So... they call you Alpha, right?" Alice starts talking with the man in white. "Why did you come here? I was going to take on that loser on my own!" "This is an enemy too powerful for you, young lady." Alpha replies. "However, I appreciate your courage when you confronted Norlax." "Wait, that evil thing's called Norlax?" Alice replies. "We'll discuss this in the Command Center." Alpha tells Alice. "Follow me." Alice then follows Alpha to Command Center. On the way, Alice notices that Alpha isn't technically a human being, while Alpha notices the hidden power Alice may possess. The Command Center. Its design is that of one of those modern houses in the middle of the dessert, and it serves as the headquarters of the Prados Verdes faction of the Zordonian League, a special tasks group from the planet Zordon. On the Command Center, the next generation of Grand Warrior Power Rangers will be born, ready to save the world. Alpha and Alice arrive at the Command Center after a long walk. "So this is the Command Center thing you were talking about, uh?" Alice asks. "You are right." Alpha replies, then tells Alice: "I want you to meet someone who will help you along the way. Let's go." Alice and Alpha enter the Command Center. Alice finds that the Command Center's "living room" is a little bit too cozy, but nonetheless she thinks it's a situable place for the Power Rangers to gather, discuss and prepare for future battles. There, a chinese woman in a white attire comes to the "living room" and there she meets Alice. "Louise." Alpha tells the woman. "I've found a situable choice for the Red English Knight Ranger." "Wait wait wait wait wait, I didn't know I'm one of them Power Rangers, right?" A surprised Alice interrupts Alpha. "How did you keep it from me, Alpha? You know I wanted to be a Power Ranger as a toddler. You took me to this Command Center without telling me that I'll be a Power Ranger! Or did you want to surprise me, uh?" "My apologies." Alpha notices his mistake, then asks Alice: "What's your name?" "Name's Alice Staley." Alice introduces herself. "OK, Alice, tell me." Louise tells Alice. "Do you want to become a Grand Warrior Power Ranger?" Alice begins to smile, knowing that she was fascinated with the Power Rangers as a child. "Sure why not?" Alice answers happily. "Alright, Alice." Louise says. "Let's get started." Before becoming a Grand Warrior Power Ranger, one must undergo a series of physical and psychological trainings. The first of them includes basic exercises, such as pull-ups, running, push-ups and squats. The psycological trainings are likely meant to strengthen courage, to help someone realise what's wrong and what's right, and to better fight the evil forces effectively. Also, at Alice's request, a special Parkour training was added for fight the bad guys more easily. "Whew. That's intense." Alice remarks before asking Louise. "But what about the martial arts thing?" "This is a pretty long story, Alice." Louise replies. "I will tell you later. Come on. Louise then takes Alice to the "living room". Alice thinks that now she'll become a Power Ranger since she has completed the training program everyone has to take in order to become a Ranger. "Now, the next step is to learn what I call the 'Morphing Procedure'." Louise says. "Follow my lead." Louise then raises her right arm quickly, then brings her arms together to the chest, then pushes her arms out. "Alright, Alice." Louise says. "Your turn." Alice follows Louise's movements successfully, much to Louise's surprise. "Whoa! I didn't know that someone like you could pull off these movements so easily!" Louise remarks. "Well done, Alice." "Thanks, Louise." Alice replies. "But seriously, really, what's coming next?" "Now we're going to do the following." Louise says. "Now hold this phone in your right hand, please." Louise hands her phone (a white smartphone) to Alice, who holds it on her right arm. Louise then instructs Alice to do the same movements she did before, but now Alice also has to call out "Warrior Power, Engage!", which she does without any problem. Lastly Alice returns the phone to Louise. "Good work, Alice." Louise says. "Now that you know what you have to do to morph into a Ranger, I'll give you the Warrior Morpher." "I'll morph into a ranger?" Alice says, excited. "Gee, can't wait!" "That's good." Alpha says. "But you are not the only one to become a Power Ranger." "What? There's more of 'em?" Alice asks. "You're right. There will be not one, but five Power Rangers." "Five? That seens cool." Alice replies. "Tell me more." "I have contacted four of your classmates and told them that their destiny is to become Rangers like you." Alpha says. "If I remember, one of them knows about the Power Rangers, like you." "Hmm, you're sorta right, man." Alice replies. "Now it's time to bring them to the Command Center." Alpha says. "I want to meet these four kids in person. Louise, use the teletransportation coordinates." "Right away, Alpha." Louise accepts, then uses the coordinates to teleport other four people to the Command Center. A whooshing sound is heard in one of the Command Center's rooms. Then four people come to the Command Center's "living room", wondering what kind of place this is. "Welcome to the Command Center." Alpha welcomes the team. "Please, introduce yourselves so I can know you better." "Christopher Jackson. 'Chris' for the friends." Chris has short spiky hair, is rather tall and wears a blue plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of blue low top sneakers and a pair of think frame glasses. " Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Warrior Power Category:Season Premiere